


Cooked Up a Plan for Success

by upcomingdrawer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Bathing/Washing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Jaskier's Family Is Rich, Jaskier's family isnt great but theyre not awful either, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nice!Geralt, Pining, Slow Build, Smug Jaskier, jaskier writes and geralt describes stuff and draws, they build a business!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upcomingdrawer/pseuds/upcomingdrawer
Summary: After Jaskier discovers that geralt is actually a pretty decent artist, he gets invested into making an encyclopedia of sorts, to help people in his own way, and he convinces Geralt to help. He can't fight, but he can write and he has connections thanks to Oxenfort. The pen might just be mightier than the sword, in the long run.--I plan to update this about once or twice a week, until I'm done!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on updating this once or twice a week until im done! i have no idea how long, but def longer than 5k  
> thanks to everyone whose given kudos or even checked this fanfic out in the first place!! ♡♡♡
> 
> So here is the first fanfic ive written in about 5 years (and i think my 6th written in total) , and i really hope i will have enough motivation and drive to finish it! It's probs gonna be pretty short (5k words?) but please do tell me what you think! Geralt and Jaskier are written with influnce from the books and the show, and i've made Geralt a bit... kinder. I love dialogue, so there is as much of that as non-jarringly possible! also i think i mightve switched tense about halfway through, and this has NOT been beta'd, so sorry for that in advance, but i'm bad at keeping that consistent, usually. also, punctuation isn't my strong suit.  
> The person that recognises the song i based one of the lines of gets all my love!
> 
> edit! yo to the person who commented they liked this and that i had 2 chapters the same, i deleted the second chapter your comment as well accidentally! my bad!! i rlly appreciate your comment!!

Jaskier had always been fast to fall in love. He fell in love as easily as some people decided he was too much effort to hang around with. He luckily also fell out of love just as easily. Most of the time.

Sometimes it pulled at his heart just a bit more when somebody would tire of him. Would make it just a bit harder to breathe. But he’d get over it eventually, and kept those people close through song or poem, to revisit when he felt like thinking of them again.

\---

With Geralt it was a bit more complicated. The moment he saw him in the corner of the tavern, quiet and looking out of a window, he’d felt drawn, his heart skipping a beat. He’d approached Geralt, putting on his usual charming smile, but Geralt didn’t seem affected; didn’t seem interested. And then it’d clicked: _Witcher. Oh. _And Jaskier had always had a penchant for trouble, so of course he had followed the witcher on the mission to find the devil. Of course Geralt had been annoyed, but hadn’t killed or even hurt Jaskier beyond a well-deserved punch to the gut. Of course, he had tried to bargain for his life when they had been captured by the elves. Of course.__

__That evening, they had set camp in the brushes of the Valley of Flowers, the night sky perfectly clear. After eating some roasted animal, Geralt had insisted they go to sleep, as tomorrow would be a strenuous day convincing the villagers their ‘threat’ had been vanquished._ _

__“Why didn’t you kill him the moment you saw him?” Jaskier asked as they lay next to each other on the thin sheets that served as a mattress._ _

__“Who, the sylvan?”_ _

__“Yea.”_ _

__“He didn’t deserve to die. He hadn’t done anything wrong.” Jaskier scoffed. “Nothing bad enough to get killed over, at least. He might not be human, but that doesn’t make him a monster.”_ _

__“That sounds awfully compassionate, witcher.” He remarked with a small smile. “If I were a lesser person I might say you were lying. But I think you truly think what you’re saying. I can feel it” He whispers the last part, as if it’s a secret. At that Geralt shifts to face him._ _

__“You talk a lot, you know that?”_ _

__“I’ve heard it said. I’ve yet to hear you ask me to shut up, though. You’ve complained, but you haven’t issued orders or anything. I’m starting to think you might even tolerate me.”_ _

__Geralt hums. “Say, Jaskier, why _did_ you follow me? You almost died, and I certainly didn’t ask you to come along.”_ _

__“I felt you in my heart, without knowing you.” Jaskier says, and he sees Geralts face immediately shut down, the openness from the conversation gone.  
“I mean- You- You looked like an interesting story, sitting in a corner, brooding. And once I learnt you were a witcher, I knew I had to follow, to know more.” He tries ease the tension by going in on how Geralt had gotten Roach, but the witcher only answered in grunts and hums. After a few minutes Jaskier bid him goodnight. There was no answer._ _

__They travelled together for a few days, and Geralt said they should part ways. He’d see him around, perhaps. And Jaskier felt a bit emptier for a week after they parted, but knew they’d meet again. And he had a song to work on, now._ _

__\---_ _

__They met again swiftly, and Geralt seemed a bit more at ease than when he left. Jaskier followed him through two monster hunts, and more songs came forth, though none as popular as ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher’, which was starting to make people look at Geralt with something else than disgust. They travelled and shared meals and rooms and Geralt hummed and grunted at Jaskier when asked about a song lyric._ _

__Yea, Jaskier knew he had embarked upon dangerous roads, but he had thought the danger would be physical. Not that he would make himself a nest in the witcher’s life, only to be abandoned in a village some months later._ _

__At first Jaskier had thought something terrible had happened, but after frantically searching the room for signs of a struggle or blood, he found a small note tucked under the pillow. In rather scraggly cursive it read: ‘I am needed further up north. Will see you around. Try not to get killed. - Geralt.’_ _

__\---_ _

__And that was that. For 3 months, Jaskier heard that the Witcher had been through a village where he stayed, or that he had been sighted hunting in the forests nearby. Until he arrived in a village where snow-white hair caught his attention at the marketplace._ _

__“Geralt?” he called, holding his hand up in case it was Geralt and he looked over.  
The figure he’d seen turned around, surprised. _ _

__“Jaskier. Surprised to see you here.” Geralt responded._ _

__“Yes, as am I, my friend. Hadn’t you said you were heading north?” Jaskier replied, coming closer to stand next to the witcher, as to not have to yell across the marketplace._ _

__“Contract took less long than expected. I thought I’d come back to- “ he cut of his sentence.  
“I was tired of the cold.” He mutters, then turns around to finish his purchase. After he thanks the seller he looks at Jaskier, “Well, are you coming bard? I don’t have all day.”  
As he walks towards the inn, Jaskier can’t help the huge grin that appears on his face, nor the warmth that spreads through his body.  
“Of course, of course!”_ _

__\---_ _

__“So, what fiendish opponent did you have to slay up north? Did it have great big teeth? A poisonous tail? Fur covered in blood of its victims? Pray tell, I need new material for a song.” Jaskier had started ordering them ale some time ago, and they had first eaten in relative silence, but now he _needed_ to know what Geralt had done. _ _

__For a few seconds there was no answer, then Geralt started talking.  
“I don’t think this tale will be very useful for your songs or your poem, but I, uhm. I wrote some things down when I was there. For you. I also tried drawing it, but I’m afraid my talents lay more in fighting rather than the arts.” He said, as he slid a folded piece of paper. It was a bit rumpled, but had clearly been taken of, not a single bloodstain on it._ _

__Jaskier’s heart was about ready to hop out of its rightful position in his chest and onto the table.  
“I’m at a loss for words, Geralt. Thank you.” I tried to make his voice and eyes convey at least half of what he was really feeling, the absolute fondness and love his body was currently drowning in as he accepted the small square of paper._ _

__When he unfolded it, Geralt’s cursive was slightly shakier than the note he had left under the pillow all those months ago, but still legible. It detailed the monster rather bluntly, giving measurements and detailing how he had killed it, but Jaskier could tell the Geralt had tried to be as descriptive as possible.  
It was called a Carrakhat. It had long fangs, a greenish pelt due to the algae that grew on it. It looked vaguely like a snake but with fur and two arms with vicious claws at the end of them. All in all, good information. But the drawing. Dear god, the drawing was beautiful. He suspected Geralt had used dried herbs to make a green pigment and blood to colour the eyes of the beast. It wasn’t very detailed, but along with the description Jaskier could picture it in front of him as if he’d been there._ _

__“Honestly, I don’t see why you can’t quit being a witcher to become an artist tomorrow. A bit of practice and I’m sure you would be wanted far and wide for you talent! This is amazing. Maybe I should publish a book instead of sing about monsters, if you can illustrate it so beautifully. What say you?” He was a bit giddy with the idea of renting a workspace and writing while Geralt put his various encounters on paper.  
“We could inform the world of it all! Could make an encyclopedia!”_ _

__Geralt makes a small sound and quickly puts his tankard in front of his face.  
“I don’t think that would work. I’m not. I wasn’t made for that. I can make notes, but I can’t just stop. Besides, there are countless people out there with a much more talented hand than me.”  
He says, his tankard still held firmly in front of him. “Can’t keep people safe while bookbinding.”_ _

__“Oh, I didn’t suggest you to stop your calling. Okay, I did say ‘quit’, but I mean more in a temporary stop to help me out with setting up a small atelier. I can truly envision it. I could grab some funds from my family, they’ll be happy with the thought that I’m not gallivanting across the continent, even if I will most certainly still be doing that! But Then again- “_ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__“- it’s fine if you don’t want to help me, I’m. Wait, really?”_ _

__“Yea, if it doesn’t take more than a few weeks, I can help.” Jaskier looked up from his own tankard and their eyes met very briefly, before Geralt turned his head again.  
“Just a few weeks. People need me to save them.” _ _

__“Yes, I can imagine. But this will help them as well, once it’s done. We can educate the people, Geralt! I will send word to my family that we’ll be there shortly!” Jaskier stands up and gestures to the stairs leading to their room.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I will start writing so that the letter might arrive before us still!” And sprints up the stairs._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Lettenhove!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter to keeps things going! not a not happens but i thought it was cute..  
> still figuring out how to write Geralt when hes trying to be nice but hes dumb and awkward (and not mean!).

The letter had actually arrived before them, by about 5 hours. When they arrived at the Lettenhove Estate, Jaskier could see his mother talking quickly with some maids and he overheard ‘Julian’ and ‘guest’ and ‘get the rooms ready!’. The usual, then. He decided to make himself known.

“Mother!” He announced himself. “It is wonderful to see you again. Please, this is my good friend and our guest, Geralt of Rivia.” He waved at Geralt who had paled a bit in the 2 seconds he hadn’t looked at him. Geralt looked at him when his name was spoken, and he made a small curtsy. 

“It’s an honour, Lady.. uhm. Milady.” He seemed extremely uncomfortable, and Jaskier realized he had never seen Geralt look like that. He could sleep under the rain and not lift an eyebrow, he could be drenched in blood and just sit at the bar of a tavern like it was nothing. But faced with a simple noble lady and Geralt's true weakness came up: social encounters that weren’t contract related. 

But Geralt didn’t need to fear, as his mother had descended upon Jaskier like a wave upon a cliff. Without saying hello, or really acknowledging Geralt, she walks over to Jaskier to pull him into a hug, only to stop short when she notices the state of his clothing. And hair. And general _smell._

“Julian, my dear what has happened to you?” She turned around him, taking in the dirt streaked on his breaches and the sorry state of his nice leather loafers. “You look like you’ve been through Hell! I knew the bard life wasn’t for you my dear, I just knew it! With how you like being pampered and clean, this just isn’t right for you. I’ll call Fiora to draw a bathe for you and your,” and this is when she looked at Geralt, whose appearance was in equal, if not worse, state. “Companion….” 

She looked between the two of them, confused. Surely this couldn’t be Jaskier’s highly esteemed friend? He looked rather.. Wild. Regardless, she turns towards him fully and introduces herself.

“My apologies, I was so caught up in seeing my dear Julian again I rather forgot he’d brought a friend. I am Lady Alicja Zocia Pankratz, Viscountess of Lettenhove, though you may call me Lady Alicja. Together with my husband I take care of our land, and the people on it. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She ends with a bow of her head, keeping eye contact with the white-haired man.

“It’s likewise a pleasure to meet you, Lady Alicja. Jask- Julian has told me only good things about his family.” And he did a deep bow, his hair almost touching the ground. 

“I highly doubt it, but it’s nice to hear regardless. But enough of this standing outside, let us go inside!” Once inside she calls over a maid. After a quick exchange, Lady Alicja continues through the hallway, while the maid leads Geralt and Jaskier upstairs, to their room.

They arrive at what Jaskier knows is one of the more luxurious guest rooms. He knows this because as a child neither him nor his siblings were allowed in, resulting in him never having seen the room until now. And by Melitele, was it beautiful. The floor was made of shining oak with a large fur rug laid out in front of the hearth and over the bed; the bed was wide enough to house three men the size of Geralt, and had satin cushions and sheets; the walls were painted a deep seafoam green, with a dark blue and silver pattern spiralling over it. There were two very large velvet chairs, the same green as the walls, as well as a small table between them. The chairs were situated between the fire and the windows, making them a perfect spot to look outside from while still keeping warm in the winter. The ceiling was tall and had oak beams running across it, some carved in intricate floral patterns. 

Jaskier was a bit speechless as he walked around the room, taking in all the details. He made his way to the bed and gently let himself drop on it, and it immediately gave to form around him. So this was what a feather bed felt like. Amazing.

“This bed is the most comfortable thing I have ever laid on in my _life _, Geralt, you need to try this!” He called at the witcher, who was still at the doorway.__

__“I’m sure of it, but your maid left without bringing me to my room..” Geralt sounded a bit distracted, which likely came from the decoration. Jaskier understood, as Geralt had probably never seen a guest room of a noble, usually being requested to hunt or stay outside. What he didn’t understand was what Geralt had just said._ _

__“Sorry, what?” he hung his head from the mattress, seeing Geralt upside down. “There was no second room prepared, dear friend, just this one. So get in here and feel how soft the linen are,” rolling back onto the mattress completely, he closed his eyes, for just a bit. He deserved it after all that walking._ _

__“I should take a bath first. I don’t want to dirty the sheets and bother the maids too much,” Geralt’s voice was too neutral, like he was keeping something to himself. Jaskier opened his eyes again and looked, and he was suddenly hit by how out of place Geralt looked. He got up, stretching languidly._ _

__“Honestly, you’re right, we both need a bath. I’ll notify one of the maids to get one ready for us. Meanwhile, you and I are going to look for spare clothes for you, and put your current ones to wash and dry! Melitele knows they could use some soap,” Making his way across the room and putting an arm around Geralt’s shoulders to lead him to the gigantic changing room a few hallways away. Jaskier had spent countless hours in it, using the clothing in it as costumes for his stories._ _

__There were probably some of his father’s old clothing in it, when he was a bit… bigger built. Geralt should fit them just perfectly!_ _

__"Well come on then." He said as he dragged Geralt along, through the infinite hallways of the estate._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time! Domestic behaviour! they're so oblivious it hurts to write a bit but eh  
> also i hope i got the formatting/spelling all good in one go

As expected, Geralt is a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clothing that’s all over the room, sorted by size and colour. It’s rather pleasing to look at, really, but it is a bit much. 

“You know, looking at the, maybe I should convince mother to give some to the people of Lettenhove? It is quite a lot, and we barely ever have use of it.” Jaskier muses, riffling through his father’s old clothing and trying to find something Geralt might just consider wearing.

It takes them about an hour to Jaskier’s estimate, but after managing to convince him to try on about five things, Jaskier was pleased that Geralt agreed on three of them. Of course, they were varying shades of dark blue, grey and black, but it was better than before.

Looking through the window at the big sundial in the garden, Jaskier sees it’s ten already, and knowing his mother, she will expect them at 11.30 sharp.

“Let’s go get that bath, then we can get changed and head to lunch.”

\--- 

Upon arriving to the bath, Jaskier sees Geralt relax. It’s just a bath, something he’s rather familiar with, after all. He thanks the maid who stands there, ready to bathe them, and tells her to go grab something to eat. She looks confused but complies and leaves.

“So, what do you think of the house so far? I remember it being a lot bigger, but then, I was a lot smaller too.”

“You still are” Geralt mutters while taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. “Thanks for sending the maid away, I don’t think I would’ve liked scarring her with,” he waves down his body marked by years of being a witcher, “this. And the house is nice.”

“First off, I am not short, you’re just a gigantic man! And I’ve honestly forgotten what its like having a maid around to do things for me that I’m perfectly capable of doing myself.” Jaskier walks over to the wall of oils, soaps and salts and picks a few, putting them down at the edge of the bath. “Or I can always ask you to do things for me.”

“You can always try, Jaskier. Now get into the bath before it cools and you complain again.”

“It doesn’t cool! Well at least, not as much as at dingy taverns. We have a very complex system of pipes that direct warm water and steam through the house and the baths. It’s a unique system as far as I’ve seen around. It keeps the floors from being frozen so I’m pretty pleased about it.” Jaskier says while grabbing two towels and finally also getting into the bath. It’s a bit on the too hot side of comfort, but he knows that Geralt likes it like this, so he’s learnt to deal with it.

“This is nice. The bath is actually big enough to support you’re hulking mass, so I’m rather impressed.” He grabs the bar of soap and sits cross-legged in the bath. “Now turn around so I can finally clean your hair after 3 weeks of abuse on the road.” Geralt grunts but does turn. He bats Geralt’s hand away, about to rip off the rope that ties his hair. “None of that! I’ll detach it, so you don’t break it and rip your hair out again, you great big brute.” He gently unties Geralt’s hair, the hair staying in place from being so grimy. 

“Ew. I’m gonna snag a few oils and salts here before we head out again. They have far too many anyway and you need better hair care. This is just making me sad to look at.” He grabs a strand that’s clumped together. “Then again, I could _wax_ poetics about it.” He grins.

“I could cut it again. Saved me time and money at the baths last time I did.” Geralt is leaning on his arms and letting his head fall backwards, looking at Jaskier upside down.

“Don’t you dare! Almost half my songs about you feature your not-so luscious locks, you can’t just cut them off.” Jaskier rinses the soap after he’s lathed the witcher’s entire hair in it. “And besides, I do think it fits you better than short hair. If you’re not careful, you might even end up looking like Lambert! I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, least of at you.” He studies the tips of the hair. “I could cut of the ends though. They’ve truly and thoroughly bitten the dust.”

“If you must. And don’t compare me to Lambert again, or I’ll have to cut off something else from you.” Geralt says while flashing one of his (to everyone else) terrifying, wolfish grins. Jaskier just smacks his arms, which makes Geralt’s hand slip and he ends up falling right against Jaskier.

They’re very close, Jaskier realises just now. Objectively he knew this, as they’re taking a bath together, but now there’s touching somewhere else than hands and hair, he’s looking right into Geralts eyes, his face inches from his.

He doesn’t think about it much, these days, the passion burning very low and steady in the back of his heart. But right now, it's back full force, and Geralt looks absolutely beautiful. He goes to softly brush a lock of his from Geralt’s face when the door opens and the maid from earlier comes in, and the spell breaks. Shatters, really.

Geralt quickly straightens himself, the tension in his back returned with a vengeance, as the maid puts down trays of food on the low tables next to the bath.

“The food you requested earlier, my lord.” And it clicks in Jaskier’s head _Go get some food_ , he’d said earlier. He had meant that she could take a break and eat something herself, but she had seen it as a request. Ah.

“Y-yes, thank you, Hanna. Inform mother we will be there shortly, thank you.”  
After Hanna leaves they finish washing themselves in silence, Jaskier helping Geralt with his back and Geralt helping his in return.

“Well, that was a rather big misunderstanding. I hope mother doesn’t mind if we have a bit of food already.” He says after he’s stepped out of the bath and is drying himself. “Then again, might give us a good base for the wine she’s going to fling at us the moment we step into the lunch room. Now let’s get dressed and get going. I don’t want to be late on the first day, she’ll have my head.”

\--- 

“Need me to help you with that?” He asks when he sees his friend struggle with the buttons on one of his new shirts. He gets a glare in return, but that’s never discouraged Jaskier, especially not with Geralt. “Oh come on you big wolf, your paws just aren’t made for such delicate stuff. Move your hands, I’m helping.” He worms his way past Geralt’s arms and stands in front of him, carefully doing the buttons. He feels Geralt’s breath on his forehead, the witcher breathing deeply, standing completely still.

“Hey, you okay?”

Geralt gives one nod, neck stiff. “I am.. unfamiliar with dealing with nobles when it isn’t related to a contract. And they are your parents. You’re a good person, and I don’t want them to think less of you because you’re travelling with a bad person.” The witcher says under his breath, barely audible.

“First of all, you're not a bad person. And second, well, I wouldn’t worry too much about what my parents think of me,” Jaskier chuckles. “I’m pretty sure they gave up with me when I left the house the first time around.”

“How old were you?”

“Oh, I must’ve been 15 I think? I didn’t go very far. Made my way to Oxenfort, took a few classes, any that I pleased, and after a year I returned.” He finished buttoning up Geralt’s shirt. “Turn around for a bit,” Geralt turned, “Thanks. Anyway, I think I left the house again about.. when did we meet again?”

“Three years ago.”

“Well then I left again about three years after the first trip. Two months into my travels we met and you know what I’ve been doing since then.” He smiled.

“Putting yourself into danger?”

Jaskier smiles at that. “Well, you’ve been saving me from danger as well, so I say my danger levels are kind of evened out. But yea, don’t worry too much. Answer when asked something, even vaguely, and don’t just grunt, and you should be fine. I’m sure they’re gonna like you.” He combed through Geralt’s hair with his fingers, his hair now being even smoother than before. He started braiding the sides and made it into a bigger braid as the back.

He looked Geralt up and down, grinning. “All ready and handsome, you are. Now let’s get going.” He winks at Geralt and heads off to the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk with the parentals

As expected, once they’ve settled into their seats in the lunch room, his mother immediately has a servant bring wine to the table and be served.

“So tell me, what bring you back home, dear Julian? An announcement to make, just coming to visit? Or perhaps.. A loan?” His mother drawls out the last word like she knows the answer and doesn’t like it. 

“Well, we were rather close by to start with, so of course I was going to visit, mother. Since we were already travelling together I brought Geralt. He’s been a trusted companion for many years, you see,” Jaskier paused and looked at Geralt for a second before directing his gaze back to Lady Alicja.   
“And, if you’re willing to accept my request, maybe my partner in business soon as well. We’ve recently discovered than he is an amazing artist, and beyond that knows a lot about monsters. We want to rent an atelier to work from record this information and to make it into an encyclopaedia. So yes, it is a loan, but it’s a loan for a greater purpose.” His mother didn’t seemed very convinced, but also wasn’t outright saying no, so that was a good sign. “Mother, this could help so many people. It could help people defend themselves until a witcher came along. It could reduce unnecessary slaughter of innocent creatures. Please, at least think about it.” He tried to get to his mother’s emotional side.

“I am willing to grant you this. Now don’t get too excited, I have some requirements that need to be met. _If_ you meet these, I will grant enough money to get you started. Now listen carefully, I don’t want to repeat myself and I want to begin eating. Victor, write down what I’m about to say.

“First off, I want proof that you can make something of sufficient quality to be called an encyclopaedia. Illustrations for almost everything, and it needs to be comprehensible. None of your poetic nonsense, Julian.” She fixes Jaskier with a glare, and he nods.

“Good. Second, I need a plan and details of where you’ll want to settle. If you have multiple options, then that is also acceptable, but you must at least give me an idea of what and where you’ll want to start.

Lastly, I want Geralt to prove himself a good witcher, that can continue to protect my son capably. I’ve heard that some of the farmers on the edge of our lands are having some kind of problem. It is most likely supernatural of nature or the guards would have taken care of it. So it’s up to you to solve this, Master witcher. Are these terms understood?”

“Of course, mother.”

“Yes, Lady Alicja.”

The moment the men agree with Alicja, her strict composure falls and she grabs for her glass.

“Splendid! Now, let’s toast on your future plans, Julian, Geralt! Don’t be shy around the wine, we have plenty.” She takes a small sip of wine and starts putting small servings of cheeses, fruits and meats on her plate.

Jaskier leans into Geralt a bit, “Told you we’d be good.” Geralt looks at him and nods, then looks at how the two nobles are grabbing the food. Small portions, some of each foods. He follows how they do it feels a bit less lost. Jaskier watches him do it, and chuckles. About 15 minutes after they’ve started, Jaskier picks up the sound of a cane ticking on stone floors getting closer, and his smile grows.

He stands up and by the time the figure is at the entrance of the lunch room he’s ready to greet him.

“Father! It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Jaskier beams at his father, a rather skinny man the reaches just about to Jaskier’s shoulder. “How have you been?”

His father’s eyes twinkle when he sees Jaskier and he walks over to hug him, one arm going around Jaskier’s waist, while Jaskier puts his arms around his father’s shoulders.

“I am good my boy, better now than before.” He looks Jaskier up and down and chuckles “I see you haven’t grown since you left! Still the same little troublemaker as three years ago. But enough about you, I know you already, where’s your friend? I’ve heard many things from your mother.”

“Ah, yes. Geralt is sitting at the table, we’re having lunch at the moment. Please, sit with us so we can tell you stories of our travels.” Jaskier says, leading his father out to the table and sits him next to his mother, opposite Geralt. “Geralt, this is my father, Andrej.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Geralt..”

“Of Rivia, my lord.” Geralt answers. “And the pleasure is all mine.” 

Andrej looks at Geralt for a long time, seemingly looking for something. Then he nods slowly and starts laughing.

“Please, my lord is much to formal. Call me Andrej, I’m not that stuffy.” He fills up a wine glass, takes a sip then turns back to Geralt. “So, my wife told me you’re a witcher. I must say I haven’t heard a lot of good about your kind, bar what my son’s been singing about of course. And since I believe my son on most of his words, I’ll trust he speaks the truth this time around as well! So don’t fret, boy, you are safe in this house, and in our lands.” He raises his glass to his lips again.

“But do tell, are you two here for a reason?” He asks as he grabs a piece of cheese from his wife’s plate. 

“Well father, we were just telling mother about our plans to write a monster encyclopaedia, and that we’ll need a loan for it. We’re also here to say hi.” Jaskier answers, throwing his arm around Geralt’s shoulder.

“’We, us, our’. No offense, Geralt, but I haven’t heard you speak besides a greeting and answering yes or no.” His mother says, her eyebrows pinching together a bit. “Are you actually interested in any of this? I ask because so far only Julian has been speaking, and I would love your input.”  
Geralt seems a bit taken aback. He had hoped that Jaskier talking would be enough, and that he could just sit there and answer a few questions if they were asked. He could just grunt and leave the table, but that’d be unfair to Jaskier.

“I am. Interested, I mean. Jaskier came up with the idea, but I definitely want to help out with it.” He glances at Jaskier, who seems surprised that Geralt even answers. “I think it means a lot to him to be able to help the people with a book like this. As for me. I want to help as well, in another way that just killing monsters.” He finishes, his eyes locked with Jaskier’s, whose ears has taken on a red tinge.

Alicja laughs.

“Well, you are quite more eloquent than what I gave you credit for at first. It’s nothing personal, but Jaskier has had little projects ever since he was a small boy, and he usually drops them after a few weeks. But you seem like a man of perseverance, so I’m sure you’ll be able to keep him on track for a while longer than usual.” She takes a thoughtful sip of her wine, and leans back in her chair, looking a lot more relaxed than before. “The terms still stand, but you can get the money in advance if a plan isn’t forthcoming right away. A friend of mine is an author, and I’ve had to hear countless tales of how planning for such a thing can be difficult.” 

Jaskier breathes a sigh of relief and he looks back at Geralt, smiling. Geralt’s lips quirk the slightest amount, eyes twinkling. 

“That’s.. Thank you, mother. And what Geralt says is correct, it would mean a lot to me to help the people.” His eyes are still locked with Geralt’s, “It means everything to me.”

“No need to get emotional, my boy! But then it’s settled! Now go grab some rest in the chambers, we’ve invited some friends over to celebrate you’re temporary return!” Andrej slaps his hand on Jaskier’s back, and Jaskier visibly pales.

“Friends? Like a party?”

“Of course. Only a few people, a small get together. I don’t think more than.. 100 people?”

“It's 96 to be precise, darling” Alicja corrects.

“Ah yes, my bad. So go get prepared, and think of what you’re going to play for us, I want to hear all these famous songs of yours first-hand!” 

And with that, his parents gesture for the servants to come clean up the table and excuse themselves to their room.

“Jaskier, is this going to be a repeat of last time?”

Jaskier turns around, having momentarily forgotten about Geralt. Why did his parents do this to him? They were most likely still trying to marry him off to some other noble family. But this time, he had Geralt to scare people away and to talk to. Yes, this time wouldn’t be as bad.

“I.. I don’t know really. No one wants to kill me this time around. And I doubt there will be any magical princesses at this party.” He winks. “Well, better get ready, like my parents said. We've a _long_ night ahead of us after all.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Geralt know how to dance? only one way to find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm. im back! i recently moved, and with the whole virus thing, stuff was hectic. Im not promising to be at a super regular schedule again, but i will attempt to post somewhat regularly! here be more pre-party content, as i figure out what the party's gonna entail....

People start coming in halfway through the afternoon, but Jaskier’s mom had assured him that he and Geralt were only expected by 6 o’clock, which means they had at least 4 hours to prepare themselves. Which they did by starting to drink quite a bit earlier than socially accepted. But as long as he could still play and sing coherently, Jaskier reasoned, he’d be fine. And Geralt usually loosened up a bit after getting alcohol in his blood, so it was really better for everyone involved.

“You know, your parents could have at least asked,” Geralt says, stretched out on one of the velvet stairs. “A party, just like that. I wonder if everyone will show up, what with it being so short notice.”

Jaskier scoffs. “Of course they’ll all show up. If somebody doesn’t show up their social standing will significantly drop.” He does a dramatic little dip, as he walks through the room. “And Gods forbid that their standing be less than immaculate,” he makes a little gasp and dramatically puts his hand in front of his mouth, as if scandalized. Geralt chuckles.

“So what I gather,” Geralt starts, standing up and walking towards the window nearest to Jaskier, “is that you’re not a big fan of nobles? At least not of these.” He leans back with his elbows against the windowsill, looking at Jaskier from under his lashes.

“I mean,” Jaskier gulps, and slowly starts walking towards Geralt, “Wouldn’t you? I know for a fact you usually can’t stand at least 90% of nobles we’ve interacted with. It’s only logica-“ He stops as he looks out of the window into a the courtyard.

“What is it?” Geralt asks, looking out too. “It’s just more stuffy nobles. Anyone specific you’re seeing?” He seems curious.

“Oh no, it’s just the band. Geralt,” Jaskier turns to face Geralt, “do you know how to dance?” He positions his hands for the waltz in the air. “Like this I mean, not in general.”

“A little? Vesemir taught us very basic stuff so we’d be able to attend parties, should the need arise.. Why?”

“We might have to dance later. Like, together. Potentially.” Jaskier started to blush a bit, his ears tinting red. “Since it’s a constant change of partner, and I think you might be most comfortable with someone you know, and since most here are at least 60 years old, and- “ 

“Do you think I should, what, practice?” Geralt asks, looking rather pensive, and maybe a little pale. Jaskier nods. “Great. Well, show me then.” He holds up his arms expectantly. 

“Yea. Yes, okay,” Jaskier goes to stand in front of him, grabbing his one arm and guiding Geralt’s other arm to his shoulder and leans into him a bit. “But I lead.” He grins, and starts counting down to start.

It goes pretty smoothly, all things considered. Geralt has a grasp on the rhythm, but is of course used to leading, so some toes get stepped on, and some curses are said. Geralt goes from awkwardly standing a bit away to holding Jaskier flush against him as they messily go through the steps over and over again, laughing when they mess up and generally just enjoying themselves. Geralt’s hand is heavy on Jaskier’s shoulder, and it’s a very nice feeling, like being protected. And his waist, dear lord save Jaskier. He can feel every little movement in Geralt’s muscle as they dance, as if the fabric isn’t even there. Between the laughing and catching Geralt’s gaze every so often, Jaskier is falling just a little deeper... well, in love, he thinks. 

After a bit there’s a soft knock on the door, and Jaskier stops to tell whoever’s at the door to enter. One of a maids comes in.

“Pardon for interrupting my Lords, but Lady Alicja has requested you get ready to join her and Lord Andrej in the ballroom sooner than expected. One of your ‘special’ guests has arrived and she would like for you to greet them as well as ‘go make nice’ with the other guests.” 

“Yes, thank you Dominique, tell her we’ll be there shortly, I still need to change into my outfit for the evening. Should take no more than 30 minutes.”

“Thank you, sir, I will pass on the message.” And with that, the maid leaves.

Jaskier leans his head against Geralt’s chest and sighs. “Well, that’s less quiet time than expected. Good part is that I’ll most likely be excused earlier from playing, and I think the ‘special’ guest Dominique spoke of is my uncle. He’s my favourite of my family, and one of the only ones I still consistently send letters to.”  
He wants to continue about his uncle, about his awesome feats and good sense of humor, but he feels Geralt’s thumb rubbing on his shoulder, and can see that Geralt is smiling down at his faintly, just through his fringe, and he falls silent This isn’t a moment to speak of his uncle. This is a moment to savour just a bit longer, letting the comforting silence surround them. _Just_ a bit longer. Eventually he dramatically sighs again, and pushes off of Geralt with his hands, which he lets linger just a second longer than needed.

“Well, time to get changed for the fabulous party.” He exclaims, doing a little twirl as if finishing the dance they were doing earlier. When he looks at Geralt, his hand is still where Jaskier’s shoulder just was, and he seems extremely focussed on.. something. When he finally looks up, he has an air of determination to him. Jaskier grins, “Are you ready?”


End file.
